The Eight Sages
by RangedPhoenix
Summary: What happens when one in the real world finds himself in Hyrule, told to aid Link and recruit friends to help in the quest? Pure Chaos! Rated T just in case. Recent stuff: All chaptes have been slightly rewritten, expect Chapter 7 shortly.
1. Bright Sunlight, Forests, and Caves

Ahem.. Where to begin... Oh, I know, I'll begin by saying this is my first story, so any reviews will be greatly helpful. Next, this story has been heavily influenced by two other writers, Mr. Light Chicken Bulbs, as well as Nagami Cabasa. Therefore, some basic ideas that they may have used may appear in my story, if that does happen, my apologies to both parties right now.

Also, I'm working on forming a different plot line than most "I'm in Hyrule, WTF dude" fanfics, adding my character in as a minor factor, that slowly grows in importance, read on to see, and any reviews would be helpful. Anyways... Lets move on

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Legend of Zelda, or any other concept that might appear in my story, they all belong to their respective companies, etc.

Now then, lets get on with the story shall we?

_No matter how pleasant the dream is, you will always awaken, to see reality once again._

It was a typical summer day. Slowly, Argus woke up out of bed, groaning at the sunlight that pierced through the window... Strait into his eyes. He slowly got up, prepared a change of clothes, and took a shower. While doing so, he suddenly remembered:

_Today's the day I need to get my project done!_

Shocked by the unpleasant realization, he quickly finished his shower, got dressed, and ate breakfast before rocketing out the door. Quickly, Argus rockets out of the house. The project involved gathering various leafs and sticks and such from the forest and identifying them; and today they needed to find a sassafras leaf. Moving quickly, he barely makes it before his friends left him behind. Once everyone was there, they began their long hike to the forest.

**Several Hours Later**

They finally reached the forest, grinning at the abundance of plant life. They'd definitely find what they needed here. Keeping their eyes peeled for the pleasantly scented leaves, they couldn't help but appreciate the scenery; towering trees, filled to the brim with vibrant green leaves of all shapes and sizes; the pleasant earthy smell arising from the recently watered ground. Slowly, they continued their trek through the forest, finally spotting their goal: a sassafras tree. After cheering and hi-fives going all around, they all ran over to the tree, taking a few leaf samples, so that everyone would have their assignment completed. As usual, Argus trailed behind, being the slower type. As he approached the tree, it isn't the before mentioned that caught his eye; a huge cave was cut into a hill beside the tree. Realizing he was staring at what they thought was nothing, they asked him.

"Hey Argus, what on EARTH are you staring at?"

"It's just a huge cave, what, can you guys not see it?"

Nervous laughter quickly followed. They all knew he was a little different, but never _this_ different. However, it was a long day, so they just figured Argus was delusional, so they quickly recovered from the news. At this point, they just begun to notice that the sun was slowly setting over the horizon, signaling the beginning of evening.

"Hey, shouldn't we all head back now?" Addam, the 'leader' of the group asked.

"You all go ahead, I'll catch up later." he replied.

He watched them all head out of eyeshot, knowing that he couldn't rest again until he discovered what was inside of that cave, so once he was sure that they were gone, he began his decent into the massive cavern.

Well, what did you all think of Chapter 1? It's taking me a bit longer to reach the world of Hyrule than most fanfic writers, but I feel it necessary to fill up the plot nicely, before I begin his adventure. This will probably end up being released along with Chapter 2, since I began writing this before I got the confirmation e-mail from , and I'm feeling quite creative right now. So I hope you enjoyed it, if not, too bad, because I'm going to keep on writing until I'm finished. ^ ^;

Alright, this chapter got a revamp, so I hope you guys enjoy!


	2. Tomes, Darkness, and a New World

Well, I'm excited about this chapter, seeing as it is going to set a reason for my entering Hyrule, and will set the plot for many events afterwards (foreshadowing ftw, don't you guys agree?) Anyways, on with the story.

Disclaimer: No matter how I wish the opposite, I do NOT own Legend of Zelda, or any other product that may be mentioned within the story, they all belong to their respective companies, so there. The excerpt from Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time still belongs to Nintendo, good grief...

Slowly entering the cave, the scene dramatically shifted from the peaceful forest scene from earlier. The deeper Argus went, the more the cave seemed to twist and turn, just like a tunnel. A damp, stagnant smell caused him to cover his nose as he descended further into the seeming abyss. Suddenly, he saw some light at the end of the tunnel. Ignoring common advice to the otherwise, he continued, until he reached the room where the light was originating. As he entered, the tunnel opened into a huge cavern, with giant stalactites hanging from the ceiling, slowly dripping with water. Stalagmites also grew up from the ground, making the area extremely foreboding. The damp, stagnant smell had disappeared, and he smelled an earthy smell, as though he was in a forest once again.

However, at the time, he did not notice this, as he was staring directly at the middle of the cavern. Surrounded by abyss was a small stone bridge, leading to a small, held up by what seemed like nothing. He began to walk towards it, almost without thinking about it at all. At his approach, a podium erupted out of the rock, containing a tome that was about the size of the average school book. It was bound in leather, and, as he approached closer, he gasped to see a familiar symbol etched onto it: the Triforce.

Slightly concerned now, he opened up the tome to the very first page, reading what was upon it.

His mouth dropped open, as he recognized the text, the very beginning to The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

_"In the vast, deep forest of Hyrule..._

_Long have I served as the guardian spirit..._ _I am known as the Deku Tree..._ _The children of the forest, the Kokiri, live here with me._ _Each Kokiri has his or her own guardian fairy._ _However, there is one boy who does not have a fairy..._ _Navi..._ _Navi, where art thou?_ _Come hither..._ _Oh, Navi the fairy..._ _Listen to my words, the words of the Deku Tree..._ _Dost thou sense it?_ _The climate of evil descending upon this realm..._ _Malevolent forces even now are mustering to attack our land of Hyrule..._ _For so long, the Kokiri Forest, the source of life, has stood as a barrier,_ _deterring outsiders and maintaining the order of the world..._ _But...before this tremendous evil power, even my power is as nothing..._ _It seems the time has come for the boy without a fairy to begin his journey..._ _The youth whose destiny it is to lead Hyrule to the path of justice and_ _truth..._ _Navi...go now! Find our young friend and guide him to me..._ _I do not have much time left. Fly, Navi, fly! The fate of the forest, nay, the_ _world, depends upon thee!"_

The realization of this being the Great Deku Tree's monologue shocked him. Suddenly, the pages began to flip, brought about by a strong, raging wind. He braced himself, fully ready to fall into the dark abyss, however, as suddenly as the wind began, it stopped. Nervously, he looked at the tome once again, to see what the page was turned to now. It was a passage that was never mentioned in the game, and although the text here was smudged, he could still faintly discern:

_"And the Sage over them all shall assist the hero."_

Before he had time to deeply think about this, the platform suddenly collapsed, allowing him to fall into the abyss. Screaming, he helplessly watched the light recede as he feel deeper and deeper into the chasm. Soon, the inky darkness was all around him, a great chill going through his body. After what seemed like an eternity of this falling, a dim light shone from below. Knowing his geography, he figured this would be a pool of magma, thereby being his demise, however...This light was a verdant green, again reminding him of the forest, not a crimson red that one would expect from magma.

**Much more falling later**

Suddenly, he fell out into a forest. As he gazed at his surroundings, he noticed the most verdant forest one could ever imagine. Trees laden with leaves, and fruits were abundant; the grass almost making a crunching sound as he walked across it. However, upon continued researching of his surroundings, he gazed up into one tree in particular. Continuing to gaze upwards, he yelled out, as this was none other than the Great Deku Tree himself. Hearing the shouting, the tree chuckled, and began to explain what was going to occur.

"Argus_, you have been chosen as the eight sage to accompany Link on his way. As your adventure progresses, it is your job to recruit more people to assist in this epic quest. Please guide Link's sword, as...he definitely isn't the brightest light bulb around. Also, make sure he doesn't break something on the way here, please._"

The Great Deku Tree sighed with annoyance. Almost right after that was said, a fairy with a blue glow flew over.

_"GreatDekuTreesir, I cantseemtowakelinkup, !"_ She blurted out in one breath. Somewhere in my mind, he knew this was going to be Navi, he sighed, figuring that she was going to be his companion along with Link. At that point, he was determined to recruit others into this cause, if only for his sanity.

The Great Deku Tree looked towards Navi, and then towards me. He then stated:

_"Brandon, quickly, go thither, and assist Navi in waking Link, I need him here quickly, before...I die..."_

He nodded, and followed Navi off towards Link's house. As was about to enter, a huge snore knocked him off the balcony, sending him falling to the ground strait on his back.

"OWWWWWW" As you can imagine, it hurt a lot.

Realizing that with snores like that, simple force isn't going to wake him up, he headed towards the Kokiri river to gather some water. He smiled as he felt the water; it was ice cold. He grabbed a nearby bucket ("_Heeeeey" protested the nearest kokiri_), filled it with water, and headed strait over to Link's house, bracing myself for his incredible snoring powers. He safely made it up and into Link's house, and grinned as he prepared to dump the water on the poor boy. After he did so, Link shot strait up with a cry of "COOOOOLLLLLLLDDDDDD", hitting his head on the bucket Argus had yet to raise back up.

"What the heck was that for man? I just want to sleep" He looked at Argus with a very annoyed look.

"Look, that really doesn't matter-" Argus was cut off by Link right there.

"Dude, I'm all wet!" Link replied indignantly. Navi snickered at that comment. Link realized what he just said, also started laughing. Argus sighed at them both, and he dragged them outside, drawing a "Hey, mind the hawt hat" from Link.

As we left the house, a familiar voice rang out.

"Yahoo! HI LINK!" The girl he recognized instantly as Saria cried out. He noted that she was full of energy, and he sighed, knowing she would join them as a sage sooner or later.

"Hello Saria..." Link stated, very flatly. It would appear Link was not in the mood to put up with Saria's extreme perky-ness today.

"Wow, YOU FINALLY GOT A FAIRY HUH?" She stated, once again, loud enough that the people in Gerudo valley could probably hear it.

-Meanwhile, in Gerudo Valley-

The gatekeeper gerudo, Lara by name, shifted suddenly, as she asked the nearby patrols, Sara and Kara:

"Did you hear that?"

"Of course we did, it happens every stinking day. Whoever that girl is is REALLY annoying." Sara replied, with a very disgusted look on her face.

"Well, nevermind that, we need to keep random boys dressed in green from entering the fortress." Kara replied to the both of them.

"RIGHT!" Sara and Lara replied.

-Back in Kokiri Forest-

"Yes Saria, I got a fairy." Link replied, with no enthusiasm whatsoever.

"Who's your...HEY, YOUR THE GUY WHO STOLE MY BUCKET" Saria cried out, pointing at Argus dramatically. '_Great' _he thought, '_now everybody thinks that I'm a bucket thief.'_

"Hehe, sorry about that, here's your bucket back, I needed it to wake Link up, the Great Deku Tree wanted to see him." he replied, matter-of-factly.

"Oh, alright, I guess I can- WAIT YOU ARENT A KOKIRI, HOW DID YOU GET TO SEE THE GREAT DEKU TREE!" Saria again freaked out. Argus couldn't help but wonder if she was dropped on the head at one point, and was beginning to wish he was as well.

"Um, I really can't explain too much right now, can you please let us past already?" he said, with a disdainful look.

Saria sighed annoyedly: "Fine, Go ahead, but Mido is going to stop you, he's a NOOB like that."

He couldn't believe he had forgotten about Mido. He quickly recovered however.

"I guess I'll just need to find a sword and shield for Link here then, Mido won't dare to stop him if he has those."

"Wait a second. We?" Link replied, a look of genuine shock and horror on his face. Argus quickly grinned evilly at the look of distress and said:

"Yup, we. I'm going to be tagging along for your entire adventure, so you'd better get used to it" Argus replied.

Link groaned. "_As if Navi wasn't bad enough._" He muttered to himself.

"What was that, Link?" Navi and Argus both stated, looking evilly at Link.

"Oh, uh...nothing" Link shrugged and quickly changed the topic.

"So...um...whats your name dude?" Link asked.

"Call me...Argus" I replied.

"Alright Argus, tell me...where are we going to find a sword and shield in this forest?"

The entire party was speechless to this question. How _WOULD_ they find a sword and shield...?

Phew, that was a long Chapter 2, however, I just had to set up some personalities of the main characters, so I hope you all don't mind. As you can see, I'm setting up for quite the story, being two chapters in and not even being at the first dungeon. Oh well, as I know personally, longer stories are more fun anyways.

As before, please R&R.

This chapter has also been renovated, hopefully I didn't leave any holes in the floor, be careful while reading, or you may fall in one!


	3. A Dungeon, an Emerald, and a New Friend

Ahem. This chapter contains a lot of dialogue, so if it is too broken up, thats why.

Disclaimer: FFS, I don't own Zelda, or anything else mentioned in the story, they all belong to their respective companies -.-

"Alright Link, lets get started looking for a sword and shield." Navi stated.

"Hey Link, why don't you go find the kokiri sword, and I'll find some shields for us, that sound fair?" Argus asked.

"Hm...Alright Argus, go for it." Link stated. "Come on Navi, lets go find us a SWORD!" The two promptly snickered at the comment.

'_Hm...Never thought Link would be pervy like that...Oh well'_ Argus thought, as he set off to find some money.

"Lets see...How should I make money in this forest..." He quickly spotted the three platforms that grant blue rupees when jumped upon.

-Insert a TON of jumping here-

"Phew" he said, panting between words. "I -gasp- really need -gasp- to work out more."

He dismissed the thought, knowing that exercise would come from the pure length of the quest. He decided to sit down, and count the rupees up. I ended up having 75 of them. "Hm...Maybe the storekeeper will give me a bulk discount." He stated, not knowing what the storekeeper was like.

-Inside kokiri general store-

"GET OUT, RIGHT NOW YOU CHEAP LITTLE **-BEEP-**" The kokiri store owner shouted at him. "NO DISCOUNTS, PERIOD." With that, he lept over the counter and proceeded to kick him out.

Well...that didn't go so well...he sighed, annoyedly. With that, Link and Navi returned, bearing a small dagger.

"I found it Argus, IN YOUR FACE!" He bragged, seeing that Argus didn't have the shields ready yet.

"Any chance that you have five rupees Link?" I pleaded.

"Of course I do, I have tons of them." He mocked. Poor Argus almost feel to the floor, realizing that Link would have had years and years to gather money. Getting over his stupidity for a while, he headed with Link and Navi to the general store, where the owner looked evilly at him.

"Asked for a discount, didn't you?"

"Yep."

After having the shields, and Link having a sword they headed off to the Great Deku Tree, but were promptly stopped by Mido.

"Yo, you ain't passin' here witout' a sword and sheild, yo!" Mido stated, using very annoying gangster speech.

"Shut up and let us through, or we'll run you through with Link's sword." Navi said, finally calming down. Both Link and Navi again started laughing.

"O really now dawg, you gots yourself a sword already? Alright bra, you can pass, and I guess your homie can pass too, yo." Mido said, again using his gangster tone.

"Link, if we ever talk to him again, I think I might kill him." Argus (hereonin known as Arg when not named in speech) said, looking back annoyedly.

As they walked, three plants erupted from the ground.

"OMGOSH, HEY, WATCHOUT, THOSEAREWITHEREDDEKUBABAS, " Navi screamed, once again getting all hyper. Link sighed, and simply decapitated them. "I GOT THE DEKU STICK~~" Quoting adamwestslapdog in a fashion that was surprisingly accurate.

"Let's keep going guys, I the Deku Tree said he was going to die soon" Arg stated, thinking sadly about it.

"Alright, let's go." Link and Navi both stated.

As the team of three approached, the Deku Tree began speaking once again.

_"Navi, Argus, thou hast returned with Link, I see. Verily, wilt thou hear my request?"_

The trio nodded.

_"Very well. An evil man has cursed me, and an extremely ugly parasite is living inside me, slowly turning me into stone, I need your help to get it out, do it and I'll give you all something very nice."_

The team blinked, not used to informal speech coming from the Deku Tree. They all agreed to help, and entered the Deku Tree.

"Wow, who knew the Deku Tree was so big?" Arg stated flatly, to which Link and Navi both burst out laughing.

"Yeah, impressive isn't he?" Link stated. More laughter.

Suddenly, another plant sprung up from the ground, meriting another panic attack description from Navi.

"WATCHOUT, THATDEKUBABAISNTWITHERED, SOITCANLUNGEOUTTOWARDSYOU, , OTHERWISEYOULLGETDEKUNUTS."

"Deku Nuts?" Link asked as he grinned widely.

"Don't even say it Link." Arg said, tired of the laughing at questionable material.

Link swiftly destroyed the plants, all of them yielding deku nuts. "I got the DEKU'S NUTS~~~" Link proclaimed triumphantly, resulting in Arg hitting him on the head.

"WTF was that for Argus?"

"For being an idiot." (Wooh, Amanda show reference anyone?)

Meanwhile, Navi was examining the vines on the wall.

"Hey guys, you can climb up these, do it NAO." Navi demanded.

The team ascends the vines, and Arg was starting to wonder about Navi's unique personalities.

"Look, a Treasure Chest!" Link said.

"Go open it then, lazy." Arg stated.

"Fine." Link pouted.

Link heads over to the treasure chest, opening it and finding...the DUNGEON MAP.

"Cool, now we won't get lost." Arg suggested.

Moving along the corridor, the trio finds a door.

"It's not locked, lets go in." Link suggested.

"Alright." The other two agreed.

The team headed in, revealing a roughly circular room, with what looked like a wilted pile of leaves in the center. Suddenly, the leaves came to life, revealing a creature.

"Thats a Deku Scrub, reflect it's nuts back with your shield." Navi stated.

Link and Arg merely stared at her...And stared at her...And stared some more.

"What?" Navi asked, " I dont get freaked out /all/ the time you know."

Link and Arg shrugged to each other and raised their shields up, reflecting the creature's nuts back at it.

"OW, YOU HIT ME WITH MY OWN NUTS!" The Deku Scrub cried out, meriting some snickers from Link, and a glare from Arg.

"Give us some advice, or you die here." Arg stated, in his usual, serious tone.

"Eep...Um...If you roll when you jump off a cliff, you wont take any damage unless the cliff is really high..." The scrub stated thoughtfully.

"What kind of useless advice is that? Thats something I would expect to hear from Navi!" Link shouted out, very annoyed at this point. Navi proceeded to hit him on the head.

"Well...um...if you guys don't kill me, I'll unbar that door so you can get the slingshot, is that fair?" The deku scrub stated, scared for its life at this point.

"Do it, now" The trio stated.

And the Deku Scrub proceeded to do so. Venturing into the next room, the trio sees a magic floating platform, and another treasure chest.

"Alright guys, we need to get on that platform and jump off as quickly as possible, it's probably going to collapse once we jump onto it" Link stated, in a rare, ingenious moment.

"That's probably the safest idea, Link." Arg replied, knowing it would collapse when it was lept upon; however, with two people on the platform, it collapsed twice as quickly, dropping both heroes to the floor.

"Haha, bet you guys wished you had wings now don't you?" Navi sneered.

"Whatever, let's just climb up those vines on the wall Link, they should get us up to the treasure." Arg replied, groaning from the fall.

The duo proceeded to climb up and loot the chest, which contained...

"I got the slingshot, WOOOOH!" Link celebrated by doing a weird looking dance. He continued, saying, "now I can shoot deku seeds at stuff!" The team celebrated the acquisition of the weapon, before beginning to look for a way out of the room. On closer inspection, the room only had one way out, and it was seemingly impossible to get back out. Until Navi spotted the ladder up in the cobwebs.

"Listen you two, theres a ladder up in those cobwebs, try shooting at it." She suggested.

Link promptly loaded a seed unto the sling, drew the string back, and...missed. He repeated this fashion for 14 more tries, before tossing the slingshot to the ground, complaining it was broken. Arg promptly grabbed it, loaded 15 seeds at once, and fired them all off at once. The trio stared, all the seeds went everywhere, but not a one hit the target.

"Wow, you guys REALLY suck at that." She stated, very matter of factly.

Link and Arg promptly looked at each other and nodded, having the same idea in their minds.

"Uh...Hey guys...What are you doing?" Navi asked, as Link loaded her onto the slingshot. He drew the string back, and released, earning a "I HATE YOU ALL!" from Navi as she flew strait for the web, knocking the ladder down.

Finally leaving the room, the team was finally back in the main chamber of the Deku Tree. Remembering the vines from before, the team headed there, hoping to find a way up without getting mauled by skullatulas. Navi was silent upon approaching them.

"What?" She asked, angered. "I'm not going to freak out about monsters right now, I'm too mad at you two for using me for SLINGSHOT AMMO."

"Cool," Link replied, "Maybe we should get her mad more often."

**-Insert more dungeon crawling here-**

The trio frowned as the approached the boss door. Having disabled the three deku scrub guards already, the team sat, wondering if they should enter or not. Arg was the first one to speak up.

"Well, are we all prepared?" He queried.

"We have a full slingshot bag full of ammo, 10 deku sticks, one annoying fairy guardian, a sword, and two shields, I don't think we could be much more ready Argus." Link replied, earing a "HEY" from Navi.

The team opened the door, which lead to a strange looking room. Fog clung to the ground, adding an eerie illusion to the room. The room prevailed with an overwhelming stench, one you would smell if you had a lot of rotting vegetation around.

"Yeah, this is definitely the boss room." Link stated, covering his nose with his tunic.

"So...Where's the boss then?" Arg asked, also covering his nose.

"TRY THE CEILING!" An overwhelmingly powerful voice echoed through the room. With that, a giant scorpion looking creature dropped from the ceiling of the room, scaring the entire party out of their mind. And so begins the boss battle.

**Ghoma- Stupidly Ugly Parasite**

Glaring at the author for the description of it ("I'm not that ugly," she stated in denial.)

_Alright, have it your way then Ghoma._

**Ghoma- Parasite in denial**

Ghoma looked at the new description and flew into a rage; she quickly began to charge for an attack. "LINK, ARGUS, THISISYOURCHANCE, USETHESLINGSHOTWHILESHE'SCHARGING!" Navi cried out.

"Got it!" Link cried back, loading a seed into the slingshot. He quickly drew it back, scoring a direct hit into the parasite's eye.

"MY EYE, MY PRECIOUS EYE!" Gohma screamed, collapsing to the ground. Link and Arg promptly ran up and started beating on her with Deku Sticks, both using Five, and killed Gohma in one turn.

"CURSE YOU AUTHOR, IM NOT THAT WEAK!" She cried, as she disintegrated, flames erupting from her body.

"We did it Argus, we killed our first boss!" Link exclaimed happily. Arg nodded, noticing that energy was spiking out of Gohma and filling the room. Part of this energy was used to make a Heart Container for Link, the other part shot strait into Arg's body, filling him with a surge of energy. The team left through the portal, to see a near dead Deku Tree.

"_Was your expedition successful?"_ The Deku Tree queried, with a voice that gave away the fact that his death was near.

"Yes it was sir." Navi replied, tuning in to this fact quickly.

_"Alright then...Listen and listen well you three, for the fate of Hyrule, nay, the world is on your shoulders. The man who cursed me is an evil desert theif, the king of the Gerudo. He wants the power the goddesses left in Hyrule so that he can rule with no challengers. Time is short, you must go to Hyrule Castle and meet Princess Zelda. For your journey, I present you two with several gifts."_ The Deku Tree stated, voice ever weakening.

At the word 'gifts,' two treasure chests appeared. Link opened one, Arg, the other. Inside one, was the Kokiri Emerald. Within the other, a double helix sword, about 29" long, perfect for just one hand.

"Woah. Hawt sword." Arg stated, awestruck. The Tree merely smiled, showing much pain.

_"Link, Navi, please leave for a moment, I need to speak with Argus in private." _The Deku Tree commanded.

After the two left, the Deku Tree began to explain things to Arg.

_"Young one, surely you must have felt the energy that entered you when the beast inside me was slain."_ Arg nodded. _"Each boss you fight will add certain powers for you to use. The parasite for example, you saw how she had Deku Scrubs assist her, correct?" _Arg nodded once again. _"Gohma contained within her, the power to recruit others to her cause, upon her death, that power entered you, the Eighth Sage. You must help Link in his quest, however, you will need help from many others. Use this power well..."_ Arg nodded, getting ready to leave.

_"WAIT! I am not finished yet. Azura, I, the Great Deku Tree summon thee!"_

With that command, a fairy glowing with a golden light appeared.

_"Azura, you must help this young one, Argus, and his companions, Link and Navi, on their quest, help them at any cost. Argus, you must listen to Azura, she will guide you well... And with that...I give my goodbye..."_ With that comment, the Deku Tree withered, leaves falling, and bark turning into stone.

"Come on my new friend, an adventure of incredible portions awaits us." Arg stated to Azura, his new companion. They slowly left the Deku Tree meadow, Arg swearing vengeance on the man who committed this evil.

Wooh, that was a very long chapter with a lot of dialogue. That's going to be normal in my stories, as dialogue builds friendships, and progresses things far more interestingly than paragraph format. Anyways, I hope you enjoy Chapter 3, Chapter 4 will be around before long. adamwestslapdog gets full credit for the part of his that I used in my story. R&R, as always.

This chapter mostly got changes in spelling; who knew I would mess up the spelling so much. Oh well, enjoy either way.


	4. I'm sick of coming up with word trios

Wooh, writer's block already... Oh well, let's see what happens in Chapter 4. Lots of conversation as usual, and Arg recruits his first party member, YAY!

Since Diabowserker was kind enough to review my story, I'll give him a quick responce: Yeah, I like Saria too, but its all in good fun. :D

Let's get on with the story, shall we?

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or anything else mentioned here, okay? -.-;

Arg, accompanied by his new fairy companion, Azura, catch up to Link and Navi. Questions are quick to follow.

"Argus, what did the Deku Tree tell you, and, who is your new friend?" Link and Navi chimed simultaneously.

"I can't tell you what the Deku Tree said to me, as it is not for you to know yet. And my friend here is called Azura, she will accompany us on our quest through Hyrule." Arg replied quickly.

The gold toned fairy bowed before moving on. The team races to catch up with her, to find Mido AGAIN blocking the path.

"YO DAWG, DID YOU JUST KILL THE GREAT D-MAN! I'm neva' lettin' you thru' here again, yo." Mido shouted out, obviously intending for the rest of the kokiri to hear.

Link and Arg just looked at each other, nodded, picked up Mido, and threw him in the nearby river, before moving to the exit. The guard previously guarding the gate nervously eyed the company as they passed.

Upon reaching the bridge, a familiar voice was heard. The team looked around but saw nobody.

"Oh, you guys are...leaving now?" Saria stepped out from the shadows, revealing a look of true sadness.

"Yes, I'm afraid we must Saria." Link also looked sad. Despite how annoying she can be at times, the two were the best of friends, and parting would be difficult.

"Ah...Alright then. Please take this Link. It's an ocarina. When you play it, I want you to... Think of me...Please" Saria pleaded. Link accepted the gift, looked once more towards Saria, and ran off, tears in his eyes.

"Aren't you going to follow him?" Saria looked towards Arg, a look that seemed sad, yet angered at the same time.

"Yes Saria, I will, don't worry about Link, Navi, Azura, and myself will keep him safe, until we return." Arg replied.

"Who is Azura?" Saria asked, before noticing the gold toned fairy floating around her.

"Please keep Link safe Argus, I wont be able to go on without him." Saria said, extreme sadness evident in her voice.

Arg, accompanied by Azura (now known as Azu, except in speech of course) leave the forest, and the forlorn Saria behind. Arg knew he would recruit Saria one day, and she would be a valuable asset to the team because of her and Link's close bond of friendship.

Entering the field, Arg was shocked by how massive it was. The sun was shining brightly on the field, indicating it was daytime. Arg quickly catches up with Link, in an (exciting?) conversation with Kapora Gaebora (KG).

Link quickly looks back and sees Arg walking up to him. "Help...me." Link pleaded.

"Alright, he isn't even looking at us, lets just run now." Arg replied, before breaking into a full sprint. Link wondered why he didn't think of that sooner.

As the quartet approached the middle of Hyrule field, the sun began to set, setting Argus on edge, knowing that they would encounter many monsters at night.

"Link, the sun is setting, get ready for a fight." Arg commanded. The uneasiness in Arg's voice told Link that something was definitely going to happen. As the last rays of sunlight faded, skeletons shot out of the ground, intent on adding two more to their numbers. Azu quickly warned the company.

"Watch out guys, those are stalchildren, a few slashes from your swords will beat them, but watch out for their slaps, they hurt." The company nodded in response to this warning, Navi looked looked at Azu with a note of jealousy.

-Insert epic all-night battle that can't be put into words here-

"Wow, that was a really epic fight, I feel sorry for anyone that missed out on that." Link stated, exhausted.

"Yeah, with the swords, and the Sparta (I don't own it, sorry) warcries, and the epic scene with the stalchildren burning away at the strike of sunlight; only a loser would miss it." Arg replied.

"Come on guys, we really need to get going." Azu replied, quietly, also tired of a long night of helping Arg target the enemies. Navi had lost her voice from all the freaking out she did. Either way, the team quickly progressed to Castle Town, not wanting to be left out for another night with the stalchildren. After a lot of running, the team finally made it to the busy streets of the Castle Town Market. Heading through to the Castle, a girl with waist length orange hair walked up. She was dressed in a modest white dress, with some markings here and there. She also had a light purple shawl, pinned together with a Bowser pin.

"Hey, are ya'all going to the Castle?" She asked.

"Yes we are, why do you want to know?" Link replied smartly, irritated from lack of sleep.

"Well, my dad went there to deliver milk...and hasn't come back yet." She said, looking very mad with the 'hasn't come back yet' part. Arg recognized this girl as Malon, finally, and wondered what she was like.

"Hey Link, why don't you and Navi go to the Castle, while I stay here and talk with this girl. It's very important." Arg asked.

"Alright Arg, we'll come back when we meet Zelda then." Link and Navi replied in a monotone.

"Oh, watch out for the owl on the way to the castle, just shoot him with the slingshot if he keeps on talking." Arg quickly added as they left.

Link and Navi quickly left, preparing for a stealth mission. Link spotted some vines and quickly began to race towards them. Before he could climb them, a voice called out that made their blood run cold.

-With Arg and Malon-

"So, err, what did you want to talk about stranger?" Malon asked, rather nervously.

"I need to ask you if you would help my friend and I on my quest." Arg replied, hoping his power obtained from Gohma would take over.

"Um, I don't even know you guys, why would I want to help?" She stated, looking somewhat annoyed.

"Oh my, how rude of me." Arg quickly corrected his mistake. "My name is Argus, and this is my fairy Azura. The friends that were here earlier were named Link and Navi." Arg replied, using a basic introduction to the team. Malon was shocked, but pleased by the stranger's politeness.

"Oh, well...My name's Malon, stranger. What is all this about your quest anyways?"

-Back with Link and Navi-

"Blah blah blah blah blah, BLAH BLAH BLAH"

KG had found Link and Navi again, and was doing his usual nonstop monologuing. Link whispered to Navi.

"Hey, think he'll be done anytime soon?"

"I really doubt it, let's sneak off again." Navi replied.

The two crept up the vines, being careful not to fall and alert the long winded owl. The two reached a gate, and jumped down from it. How on Hyrule that didn't break Link's leg is a mystery, but the two progressed on the path until they were caught and thrown out by a guard.

"Owwww" The two said, as they were handled quite roughly while being thrown out. The owl was still monologuing, paying no attention to the two that were returned to the one sided conversation. The two left, not bothering to pay attention to the awful monologue, and return to Arg and Malon.

-Back with Arg and Malon-

"Wow, thats quite a quest your going to be on. I'll tell you what, if you get that lazy, good for nothing dad of mine back to the ranch with me, I'll join you when you arrive there next." Malon said, just as Link and Navi returned.

"Hey, how did it go?" Arg asked.

"Not very well, that annoying owl kept monologuing, and we were captured by the guards and thrown out...Violently." Link replied.

"Alright, Malon, do you have like...a rooster or something we can use?" Arg asked.

"Sure, although this one's just an egg. Here ya go." Malon replied, pulling out a very large egg, and handing it to Link and Navi. The two began to head to the Castle, but were stopped by Arg.

"Wait you two, let Azura and myself go. Just give me the Kokiri Emerald, and the egg. You two get some sleep, we have a lot of adventuring to do after this." Arg commanded.

Link and Navi did not object at all, wanting to sleep very, very badly. The two fell asleep as soon as Arg and Azu left. Not waisting any time, Arg scrambled up the vines, and took a quick view of the Castle. Guards were posted at regular intervals, security having been tightened, thanks to Link and Navi earlier.

"Hey, Argus, couldn't you just knock them out with a good stone throw?" Azu asked.

"Yeah, I probably could." Arg replied, glad he had a very intelligent fairy companion. At least no matter how crazy the rest of the team got, he would have one fellow voice of reason.

The two proceeded to knock out all the guards in the Hyrule Castle field, and went towards the side. They found a very fat man, asleep beside some milk crates. Hoping the bird would hatch soon, Arg waited beside Azu, catching up on some much needed sleep in the meantime.

-Several hours later, back with Link and Navi-

Link and Navi had gotten plenty of sleep, and woke up, noticing that Malon was also sleeping on the ground, close by. Link and Navi looked toward each other and just sat there til the girl woke up.

"Hey, it's Malon, isn't it?" Link asked.

"Yeah, and your friend told me yours was Link, was it not?" Malon replied, turning the question back around.

"Yeah it is, why is it that you slept right by us though, we don't even really know you that well." Link asked, wanting to know the answer to that riddle.

"Your friend convinced me to join up with your team, so here I am. I hope I can be of help, when the time comes." She replied.

Link knew Arg had odd powers, but...This one was new to him. Link decided to wait for the two to return and see if Arg would tell him some more.

-Meanwhile, back at Hyrule Castle-

Arg and Azu finally woke back up, feeling refreshed from the nap. They looked over, and saw the man still asleep in the same position as where he had began. Arg felt something moving in his pockets and quickly took it out. The cuckoo had hatched, and, upon leaving Arg's pocket, crowed at the top of its voice.

"!"

The man next to them shot up in surprise.

"WHAT IN TARNATION! I THOUGHT I GOT RID OF THAT BLASTED ALARM CUCKOO MALON GAVE ME!" The man stated, very mad that his nap was interrupted.

"Look, your daughter is in Castle Town waiting for you. Unless you want to be in even hotter water, you had better get back and see her." Link replied, wanting to get into the Castle walls before the guards took notice of all the noise.

"M-M-Malon i-is w-w-waiting for me?" The man we all know as Talon stuttered, with a look that said 'I'm screwed' all over it.

"Yeah" Arg replied, hoping the man would run off soon. Almost instantly, Talon did so, arms in the air in panic.

Arg quickly pushed the milk boxes over to the fountain, and crawled into the Castle. Inside was a small pool of water, which led into a very well tended garden.

"Those hedges are very thick." Azu noted. "Try sneaking behind the guards, and knocking them out with the sheath of your sword." She suggested.

-Insert a lot of sneaking, and a lot of knocked out guards here-

The two finally entered the last room. It was a very well tended garden, even moreso than the previous area. The garden was surrounded with water, and there was a slight misty smell in the air. Across the room, a girl, dressed in a long, flowing dress. It was mostly white, but had some purple adornments throughout it. The material looked to be of a very high quality. Arg looked toward Azu. They both nodded, and approached the girl.

"Um...Hello?" Arg said, not sure what Zelda would be like in this version of the game.

"Uh...Like...What do you want?" The girl turned around, a look of disdain in her face.

"Um, I was sent by the Great Deku Tree, to see the princess in Hyrule Castle." Arg replied, instantly recognizing what Zelda is going to be like.

"Look, I really don't care, I'm busy spying on this Gerudo guy. I don't trust him because I think he, like, wants to take over the world." Zelda replied, ignoring the last sentence of Arg's.

Arg sighed, this was going to be a long conversation.

-Back with Navi, Link, and Malon-

"Well Navi, I think we should be heading to Hyrule Castle, I have a feeling my assistance is required." Link said.

"Hey, what about me?" Malon demanded, indignantly. At this, Talon quickly approached the three, completely out of breath.

"-Huff- Malon -Huff- I'm sorry -Huff- I left you here. -Huff- Lets get back to the ranch." Talon said. The two then left.

"Wow Arg, great timing on waking up Talon, that couldn't have been better." Link said, as he and Navi went towards the Castle.

-Back with Arg, Azu, and Zelda-

"Oh really now, your, like, here to learn about the Ocarina of Time?" Zelda asked.

Arg sighed. "Yes, thats what I've been saying the entire fricking' time." Arg was genuinely getting mad now, something that doesn't normally happen.

"Look, I'm not going to tell you anything about it, because I don't trust you. If you have a friend in a green tunic that is destined to save Hyrule, prove it." Zelda replied, confident that Arg was lieing, in an attempt to find the Ocarina's hiding spot.

Suddenly, at that exact moment (yay for the odd timings in this fanfic) Link and Navi enter the room.

"Oh...well...hello there...handsome." Zelda said as Link approached, obviously trying to flirt with him.

-Insert explaining that I feel too lazy to type out here-

"Alright, you may go. Once you get all the spiritual stones, come back, and I'll do something really good to you." Zelda said to Link, winking at the last part. Link looked towards Arg, horrified.

The four head out, but were stopped by the attendant of Zelda. Her hair was snow white, and her eyes were blood red. She had on a skin tight suit, making the company gag slightly.

"Ah, greetings to the companions of my master." The woman replied to their approach.

"Please let us past, quickly." Arg replied, barely choking back his gag reflex.

"First, I will be teaching you the royal melody of Hyrule family, passed down by many generations, yes. Boy dressed in green, take out your instrument."

Link did so, and upon seeing the Ocarina, Link was filled with sadness. He remembered his friend, Saria, right upon seeing it. Memories flooded him, of times long past. Seeing that Link was distracted, Arg slowly took the Ocarina from Link, and played the melody the attendant whistled. After that, she escorted the four out to Hyrule Field.

"I hope you are having the good luck on your adventure!" The attendant said, before disappearing with a Deku Nut.

"Wow...That lady has nuts?" Navi stated, hoping to cheer Link up. It did. The two began to laugh slightly.

"Listen, Argus...Can we please visit Saria before we head off on our adventure?" Link asked, eyes begging for the appropriate answer.

"Of course Link, let's go." Arg replied. The team then set off for the Kokiri Forest.

Well, how was this Chapter? It ended up quite long for having writer's block. RATE AND REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE, I DONT KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT UNLESS YOU REVIEW! Thanks, and cya next chappy.

This chapter also has been redone to remove spelling errors and such, enjoy.


	5. A brief diversion

Heh, this chapter should be really fun to write. This chapter is taking quite a while to write, my apologies to any fans out there. I just have not felt like writing, seeing as almost nobody seems to read, so yeah, review, or I might end up not writing much more. PS: SariaxLink in this chapter o: If you don't like it, too bad.

PPS: Things get a bit dramatic in this chapter, hehe.

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda, or any other things mentioned in my fanfic, they all belong to their respective peoples.

The team slowly began their return to the Kokiri forest. As they approached, Arg suddenly remembered Malon.

"Hey Link and Navi, where did Malon go?" Arg asked them.

"Oh...Um...I think she went with her dad, Talon." Link replied.

"We need to stop by the Lon Lon Ranch then Link."

"But I want to see Saria Argus..." Link again replied, looking crestfallen once again.

"Link, we'll see Saria again soon, but we need to go to the ranch first, let's go." Arg responded.

The team just barely makes it to the ranch as the sun began to set. Thankful they wouldn't need to fight another war with the Stalchildren, the team walks up to the house. They go inside, and see Talon, snoring loudly. Sitting nearby, was Malon, polishing a short dagger.

"Oh, hey guys." Malon whispered.

"It's good to see you again Malon, I'm sorry we had to leave you." Arg replied.

"It's alright, I had to explain to my dad that I was going to leave to help you. He totally refused, so it's good you came while he was asleep. Let's go while he won't notice us." She again whispered, sneaking out the door. Link spied an empty bottle nearby. He looked both ways, and pocketed it, earning a smack on the head from Navi.

"Heeeey, thats not cool Navi." Link replied, rubbing his head.

"Neither is STEALING Link." Navi said in return, annoyance all over her...um...glow.

The four leave the house quietly, not wanting to wake up Talon. Outside, Malon greets them.

"You know, I don't like the name Link, I think Ill call you 'fairy boy' from now on, doesn't that sound great?" She stated, gleefully.

Link simply laughed nervously in reply.

"Anyways, I'm not totally helpless, as you can see, I have this dagger here. I've had it since I was little, and am quite skilled with it. Also, if you have anything, like a slingshot, or a bow, I'm a good shot as well." Malon explained.

Link and Arg looked at each other, and conversed a bit. They nod, and hand Malon the slingshot. Navi looked relieved, assuming she wouldn't be ammo ever again.

Regrouped, the five head towards the Kokiri Forest. The sun had just begun to rise, so the Stalchildren were not a problem. The few that were stupid enough to rise up were quickly put back into the ground by the three fighters. They soon arrived, and Link quickly left the others to find Saria.

"SAAAARRRIIAAAAA, WHEERRREE AREEEE YOOOOOUUUUU?" He called out. Navi simply sighed, regretting the Deku Tree making Link her partner.

"Dawg, she ain't anywhere near here, she went to the Lost Woods for some private time, you dig?" Mido replied, leaving the house.

"Really? Thanks Mido." Link quickly runs off, forgetting about the other three he had ditched.

Arg, Malon and Azu finally entered the forest. Looking around, they didn't see Link anywhere. Mido walked up to them, smiling.

"Yo friend went to the Lost Woods to find his lady friend, hope he makes it...word." Mido added the last part, knowing the 'hope he makes it' wasn't very gangster.

"Alright, now get out of here before I punch you." Arg replied, instantly annoyed by the wannabe gangster.

Mido quickly left, leaving the three on their own. They decided to sit and rest for a while, sleep quickly followed.

-With Link and Navi-

"Link, slow down, if you keep running like this, you'll never get through." Realizing Link wasn't listening, she screams in his ear.

"LISTEN TO THE VOICE OF THE FOREST YOU STINKING IDIOT!"

"Hey...thats my line...Oh, that reminds me of this one story where I went to this party and- blah blah blah blah blah..."

The two looked up, horrified. They see KG, the very annoying owl. The two quickly ditch, not caring about his story. Following Navi's advice, Link finally makes it to the Sacred Forest Meadow. A wolf springs up out of the ground, and begins it's assault.

"LINK, HIT HIM WHEN HE TRIES TO ATTACK YOU!" Navi screeched. After some quick fighting, the wolf was dispatched, and the two enter the mazelike portion of the Sacred Forest Meadow. The maze was very extensive, and filled with deku scrubs (WATCH OUT FOR THEIR NUTS LINK! Navi was quick to shout, making them both laugh yet again.) They finally managed to get through, and ascended the stairs. They found a small clearing. Opposite them was a large tree, one branch grew out over an open door, the stairs to which had long ago decayed. Link wasn't looking at that though, for, sitting on a nearby stump, was Saria.

"LINK, ITS YOU!" She jumped up and tackled him. She waited for a bit, both of them enjoying the moment of their reunion. Slowly, she got off Link. The two began to converse about times long past.

-Meanwhile-

Arg, Azu, and Malon awoke from their nap. They looked around, and realized Link and Navi must still be with Saria. So, they decided to just sit around and talk about random things.

"Ya know Argus, you're kinda cute." She said simply. Arg was wondering if she was mocking him.

"Err...seventeen year olds aren't cute Malon, they are handsome." Arg replied, shooting Malon a weird look. His look was met with an even stranger one."

"Argus, there is no /way/ that your seventeen, your body is way too young for that." Malon then proceeded to hand Arg a mirror. Upon seeing what was in it, he yelled out for several minutes. Catching his breath he looked again. The glassy surface didn't change a bit from what he first saw. Arg was somehow, turned into a ten year old, for the duration of this trip. As he recovered from the shock of this, he tried thinking of something to tell Malon.

"Hm, guess I age slower than most." He said. Malon's look showed that she didn't buy it at all.

"Sigh. It's obvious you don't want to explain it to me right now Argus, so I'll let it go for now. For now, lets go practice some combat, might as well hone our skills while we wait."

"Good idea, let's go!"

-Back with Link and Saria-

"I'm really happy we could spend this time together Saria, it was really nice to catch up with you." Link said, tears forming in his eyes, knowing that his time with her would soon be up. Saria recognized this look, and attempted to comfort him.

"Link, please don't be sad. I gave you that ocarina for a reason, but you RAN AWAY BEFORE I COULD TELL YOU WHAT FOR." She ended the sentence with an annoyed look.

"Get out your ocarina Link." She commanded. Link looked for it, but realized that he didn't have it. It must have been with Arg!

-Insert Flashback here-

First, I will be teaching you the royal melody of Hyrule family, passed down by many generations, yes. Boy dressed in green, take out your instrument."

Link did so, and upon seeing the Ocarina, Link was filled with sadness. He remembered his friend, Saria, right upon seeing it. Memories flooded him, of times long past. Seeing that Link was distracted, Arg slowly took the Ocarina from Link, and played the melody the attendant whistled.

-End Flashback-

"It must be with Argus! We learned another song while we were at Hyrule Castle, but I was too sad when I saw that ocarina to play it!" Link said, annoyed at his occasional emotional weakness.

"..." Saria looked like she could have hit Link over the head.

"COME ON, LETS GO TO ARGUS SO I CAN TEACH YOU THAT BLASTED SONG!" She stated, before running off to Kokiri Forest.

"Err...Saria? ...HEY, WAIT UP!" Link replied, chasing after her.

-Returning to Arg, Malon, and Azu-

The trio were indeed practicing their fighting skills. Arg had learned a very impressive jump slash, and- -insert record stopping here-

"Hey, author, how on earth can a ten year old use a 29" double helix sword!" A random voice asked.

_Um...with two hands, duh._ I reply to him. With that, the owner of that voice was dropped down a trapdoor. I promptly put up a "NO LOGIC ALLOWED IN THIS FANFICTION" sign.

_Ahem, sorry about that, back to the story._

- Malon had learned several evasive abilities. The two were a formidable team, Malon able to draw the enemy's attention, while Arg came in for the kill. Azu was learning how to target for two people at once, an extremely difficult task. As they continued, Saria, Link, and Navi approached. The two teams of three greeted each other.

"Argus, give Link the ocarina, I need to teach him something." Saria demanded.

"Alright, here you go Link." Arg replied, giving the ocarina to Link.

"Excuse me guys, I need to go do something for a bit, please don't follow me." Arg stated, thoughtfully. Perhaps there was a way he could recruit Saria, her and Link would work extremely well together.

Arg decided he would head to the Deku Tree meadow. It would be quiet there, and perhaps he could learn what he needed. He began to focus intensely. Normally, something would have happened at this point, but nothing did.

"COME ON, SOMETHING HAPPEN!" He demanded. Suddenly, a quiet voice rang in his head.

"Saria can be safe from the effects of leaving the forest. However, she must renounce being a Kokiri, and become a Hylian, just like Link..." With that, the voice faded away. Arg nodded resolutely, and headed back to where the rest of them were waiting.

"Saria, would you like to join our little team?" Arg asked.

"Argus, I...I can't leave the forest...I'll...die." She replied, looking hurt.

"ARGUS, HOW COULD YOU SUGGEST SUCH A THING!" Link yelled out, face quickly turning red. Rage showed cleanly through his eyes.

"Calm down Link." Arg said in response.

"Don't...even...tell me...to calm down Argus, you want Saria dead, don't you?" Link said, near hatred reflecting in his voice.

"Please, listen closely. When I went to the Deku Tree Meadow, a voice told me that Saria could join us. She just needs to renounce being a Kokiri...and become a Hylian." Arg replied, sad that Link trusted him that little.

"H—how did you know that?" Navi and Azu replied in unison. The shock in their voice made the two Hylians and the Kokiri decide Arg wasn't lying.

"I- If I lose my Kokiri race, I would...grow up...eventually, I would even...die... yet, if it means being with my best friend, then I will. May the Kokiri blood that runs through my veins be replaced with the blood of the proud Hylian race!" Saria cried out. Arg deeply admired the friendship that Saria and Link had...those two would die for each other, many times over.

Suddenly, a green light enveloped Saria. The light grew brighter, and brighter, until the rest of the team looked away. When the four looked back, they saw an entirely different girl. The green hair had been replaced with deep brown hair, green eyes with blue. Her outfit had also changed. She was wearing a light blue skirt that went down to her knees, and a blue shirt. Over the shirt was a white jacket. The hair band had been recolored as well, green being replaced with a dark navy blue Her skin tone had faded slightly as well, it was slightly paler, like Link's.

Link just stared at the girl in front of him. He stared, eyes wide in shock.

"S—S- Saria, is that you?" He stammered, growing redder by the second.

"Yes Link, it is." Saria smiled, noticing the boys embarrassment. Saria then looked around for her fairy. "Stella, where are you at?" she asked. With that, a pale gray fairy appeared.

"Wow...Saria...You look...um...different." Stella (Stel) stated.

"Thank you." Saria replied, taking it as a compliment.

"Guys, I hate to interrupt this, but it's time to head to the Goron City, we need to get the Goron's ruby." Azu said, enjoying all the drama, but remembering the duty she was given.

"Alright, let's go." The six others replied in unison.

As they reached the bridge, they were all confident Saria would have no problems, after all, the dramatic change showed everyone she was no longer a Kokiri. The seven headed towards the Goron Village, stopping in Kakariko village on the way. Arg knew many adventures would occur here, whether in the present, or the future.

And with that, Chapter 5 is done. Sorry to any fans for the delay, but as far as I know, diabowserker is the only fan I have atm...oh well.

This chapter was serious, but it gives the story a unique twist. R&R, pleeaassse?

This chapter has been refurbished, and is now lemon scented, enjoy!


	6. A Graveyard, and a Goron City!

Here we go, chapter six. The team is getting awfully big now, haha. Lets see...two...four...six...seven members now o.o; this is gonna get crazy before long, haha. Enjoy ch six. Also, for the fun of it, I will now include a "last time" before my stories...should help, with my long updates and such. I was originally going to make this a short "filler" chapter, but now its a LONG filler chapter...MUAHAHAHA

Disclaimer: As much as I wish the opposite, I don't own Zelda, or any other copyrighted thing that I may mention...too bad.

LAST TIME

"Guys, I hate to interrupt this, but it's time to head to the Goron City, we need to get the Goron's ruby." Azu said, enjoying all the drama, but remembering the duty she was given.

"Alright, let's go." The six others replied in unison.

"Hey Saria" Arg asked, "what exactly are your strengths, how can you contribute to our group's power?"

"Well, I have some knowledge on basic potion making, so I can help with a few basics here and there. Also...Err...I have this." Saria then took out a 4 foot long staff. It was well made, using a sturdy wood. It appeared to have been used for many fights on the way to and from the lost woods.

"I can fight fairly well with this, but I'm not all that great at it. However, if I can sneak up on my foes, I can knock them unconscious for a long time." Saria concluded

"Hm...You can play the ocarina very well, can't you?" Arg asked.

"Oh, yeah I can. I guess I can play just about anything we may learn along the trip." Saria responded, happy to have another role in the team. With that, they came to a gate. A guard promptly stopped the seven.

"Hey, no entrance past here!" He shouted, military style.

"Um...I have this." Link said, pulling out a letter from...who knows where. Link then handed the letter to the guard.

"Hm...Please, like, let this team pass through, they are under my order to, like...save Hyrule..." He read. "HAHAHA, that princess comes up with some crazy ideas, alright, I'll let you past, but I recommend getting steel shields, wood won't protect you much against fire." He saluted us, and hit his spear on the ground. The gate retracted, and the team began to converse with each other.

"Alright, we should split up guys. We have two shield users here, myself and Arg. So lets split into two teams of two, and accomplish our tasks." Link said.

"Ooooh, look at fairy boy getting commanding." Malon half mocked.

"He's right Malon. You and Saria should go ahead to the Goron City. Protect her at all costs. Link and I will head to get some shields." Arg agreed with Link.

The team quickly split up, and went about their respective tasks. Saria, Stel, and Malon headed up death mountain, and quickly found their goal. Arg and Link, however, weren't so lucky...

-With Link, and Arg-

"Are you sure there's a shield in that grave?" Link asked, eying Arg like he was crazy.

"Yes, now help me move it already!" Arg demanded. The two quickly pulled it out of place, revealing a hole. Arg jumped in first. Link, hesitantly, followed.

Inside, a treasure chest. In front of it however, was a creature we all are too familiar with... A redead. Azu quietly warned the two.

"Guys, that is a redead, you can sneak around them if you are quiet enough, but be careful, their glare will paralyze you. Also... do NOT let them get close...or else." She concluded.

Link whispered back "Or else what?"

Navi blurted out "OR YOULL GET-" She was promptly smacked by Azu, working to keep this fic relatively mild.

However, the readead heard that outburst, and looked at the four intruders in his lair. Link and Arg were both paralyzed with fear, and both barely managed to get out before it reached them.

"Okay, I vote we pay 80 more rupees for a second shield, you?" Arg asked, catching his breath. Link just nodded in agreement.

-With Malon and Saria-

The three had managed to reach the Goron City alright, however...getting to their destination was difficult. They were assigned to get four goron braclets. However, a door was blocking their way. The ladies looked at each other, lacking ideas. Although they noticed the carpet saying that those with a royal melody would be let in, neither one knew one. They decided to just wait for the guys to arrive, perhaps they knew one and forgot about teaching it to them.

-With Arg and Link-

"That'll be 160 rupees." The hairy Hyrule shopkeeper said. Link pouted slightly, as he emptied the massive sum out of his wallet.

"It took me years just to get 80 rupees, those shields had better be worth it..." Link grumbled.

-Back with Malon and Saria-

"Hey, I just remembered Saria, I have a connection with Azura and Navi that allows me to speak to them at any time, perhaps they could talk to Argus and Link, so that we can learn the song that will give us access to the leader." Stel suggested.

"Thats not a bad idea Stella, give it a try." Saria replied, happy that something was finally going to happen. The fairy shone an intense gray, and Arg's voice was heard.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Argus, it's Saria and Malon. We're just outside the door where the Goron leader is, but we need a 'royal melody' to get inside, do you or Link know anything that would work?" Saria asked.

Argus thought for a moment.

"Hm, I have something, play this song." With that, he took the ocarina from a curious Link, and the slow, calming notes of Zelda's Lullaby flowed from the instrument. Saria promptly repeated the notes, and the door quickly opened as she did so. (Saria has now learned "Zelda's Lullaby")

"Thanks guys, I'll let you get back to what you were doing now." Saria said gratefully.

-Back with Link and Arg-

"I never knew fairies could do that." Arg and Link both said, looking curiously at their fairies.

"Well...There is much about us you'll never find out." Azu said with a smile.

"Yeah, it IS better you don't know some things about fairies." Navi said, obviously meaning it in her own little way.

We now rejoin the small team at a familiar sight, the graveyard. They had just played Zelda's Lullaby to break open the tomb of the royal family and were staring down into the black abyss below.

"Err...I really don't want to go down there, what if there's another of those zombie things?" Link said, nervousness obvious in his voice.

"There is a song down there that will let us control the day and night cycles. If we get it, we won't need to fight against the stalchildren again, which will save us a lot of time in the long run." Arg said, not looking forward to the mini-adventure either. The two nod, and jump down. Darkness greeted them, as well as a freezing dampness in the air. Decay was in the air, although the scent was not overpowering. Small squeaks were coming from the ceiling above, granting the team instant unease. As they went through the tunnel, the room seemed to illuminate itself. Right as they reached the middle of the room, a small swarm of bats flew down to attack the intruders.

"AAARRRRGGGHHHHH! I HATE BATS!" Arg shouted out. Unexpectedly, all the bats fell to the ground, dead from the sudden noise.

"Wow Argus, you should learn to use that power more often." Link said, half mocking, half awestruck. The two then decided to investigate the room a bit more. They found what lit the room: a single torch. Link went about the task of lighting the other torches in the room, while Arg investigated the rest of the room. What he found disturbed him. Skeletons littered the room. Some had inscriptions upon their skulls. One confirmed both Arg and Link's fears.

"Those that trespass in the Royal Crypt will be stopped by the lurkers of the night..."

Arg stood there, frozen, almost paralyzed in fear. Link promptly joined him, curious about his friend's sudden stillness. Arg said nothing, and merely pointed to the inscription. Link stared, also frozen in fear at the unpleasant news.

"...Maybe we should come back when its more than...Just us, safety in numbers and all..." Arg said meekly.

"I gotta agree with you here Argus, let's get out of here." Link replied, just as weak.

-Back with Saria/Malon-

"Get out of here! My people are dieing, and I'd rather be all alone and not be seen by anyone that could help that get out and look for a solution to our problems!" A massive goron demanded to the ladies. The goron was obviously depressed, but about what? Malon decided to chance it, and ask.

"Alright, whats the big problem? I bet me and my friends can solve it in record time!" She demanded, confidently.

"Oh, confident, are we? Well, I'll tell you since I admire that in a Hylian. Our entire food supply has been blocked off by a giant rock!" The goron replied, a mixture of sadness and annoyance in his voice.

"Well...What do you gorons eat?" Saria chimed in.

"Isn't it obvious? Our people are just like rocks, because THAT is what we eat." The goron replied, as the the answer was obvious.

"Seriously, your food source, which is rocks...Is blocked off by a giant rock?" Saria and Malon both asked.

"Yup" The goron replied, resulting in a facepalm by the Hylian, ex-Kokiri and two fairies.

-Returning to Link and Arg-

"Hm...We should be to the Goron City by nightfall." Link said, happy to be out of the Royal Crypt.

"Yeah, once we meet up with the girls, we should be ready for our second dungeon." Arg replied, just as happy to be out of the grip of death. The two continued up the mountain at a relaxed pace, confident the girls would have the task done when they got there.

-Back with Saria and Malon (AGAIN)-

"Alright, fine, if you are that determined to help, take these." The goron said, handing them small, golden bracelets, with the goron insignia on them.

"I hate to impose...but...um...we need two more for our friends." Saria spoke out, meekly. She hated asking too much of others, and this goron already seemed on the verge of snapping.

"Just take them and get out, I dont want to see you or your friends until that problem is solved, got it?" The goron said flatly. The ladies didn't dare say anything after this, so with the four goron bracelets in tow, they begin heading towards the entrance of the Goron City. Upon reaching the entrance, they run into the rest of their team.

"LINK, ARGUS, ITS YOU!" Saria cried out, happily running towards them. Malon followed quickly behind. The team then began the discussion about what they accomplished in the time they were separated.

"So let me get this strait, you two only got some shields? THATS IT?" Malon stated, annoyed at the seeming laziness of the guys.

"Malon, if you knew what we went through, trust me, you wouldn't have gotten much done either." Arg replied, mostly unphased by the outburst.

"If we are done talking, I suggest we figure something out about that giant rock, that is our first hindrance to talking to the Goron leader about the Spiritual Stone of Fire." Azu said, mind always on the next objective. The team nodded, and began thinking about what they should do next.

I hope that wasn't too unbearable of a filler chapter. For some reason, I really don't want to begin a dungeon midchapter, I'd rather try and have the main focus of a chapter being a dungeon. I hope you enjoyed, and please review! :)

To diabowserker- I actually used to be a huge Zelink fan, but now I do prefer SariaxLink. And thanks again for the comment, its greatly appreciated.

This chapter is now redone, mostly with spelling changes, thanks for reading everybody.


End file.
